


A Look Holds The Universe

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sexual References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-20
Updated: 2013-06-20
Packaged: 2017-12-15 14:49:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/850791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the back of a car, in the middle of nowhere, where just a look holds the universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Look Holds The Universe

Ray almost felt disappointed when his view was blocked by Gavin’s features. But when he locked eyes with those green orbs that seemed to hold galaxies, and a smile that could light the darkest of nights, he didn’t much mind anymore.

When Gavin had suggested they drive out and park up somewhere, or rather anywhere, and just spend some time alone - Ray had almost said no. But when he saw that glint in Gavin’s eyes and that smile he’d held so many times before, it had been all the persuasion he needed. And Ray would very rarely admit it, but as long as it was with Gavin, he really didn’t care what they did.

Outside, despite the darkened sky and the shadows that seemed to encase them, it was oddly comforting. Not even the car’s headlights were glowing anymore, but the stars that lit the night sky seemed to bring a gentle light across the secluded piece of nowhere they’d parked up on. It should have been cold without the heat from the engine, but with Gavin’s hands tracing heated paths across his waist in the back seat, he didn’t feel a single chill.

Ray let himself be coaxed and moved by his tender hands and searing kisses. He let himself be pulled into the Brit’s lap, his fingers moving to find their usual place – tugging and running through the back of Gavin’s hair. It was cramped, and should have been clumsy and uncomfortable. But neither could find the energy to care.

Kisses that had been trailing paths across the skin of Ray’s neck and jaw, moved to press a chaste one again his lips. Pulling back and smiling at the way Ray followed him, mouth parted, Gavin hesitated only to get lost in the depths of the others stare, before that aching heat in his chest took over, eyes fluttering shut as their lips met again.

Gavin leant back against the uncomfortable ridges of the door, clutching onto Ray’s shirt and pulling him down as he shuffled back to lay flat on the back seat. Their lips barely parted as they moved, the Brit hitching his legs up whilst the other repositioned his own. It was awkward, but it worked.

Ray found himself sighing as Gavin locked his arms around his neck, opening his mouth in a coaxing gesture. The heat pooling in his stomach and the fluttering of his pulse was all the enticement he needed. The familiar warmth of Gavin’s tongue pressed against his own, nimbly running in well-rehearsed movements that sparked something within him that only Gavin was able to ignite.

Groaning and moving his hands to press against the lower dip of Ray’s back, Gavin arched up and pulled away from Ray’s lips to take in a slightly ragged breath as the others hips thrust against his own. Ray’s jaw went slack for a moment as an almost impatient whine left his throat, pressing his forehead against Gavin’s.

Smiling, Gavin tilted his head to press a barely-there kiss against Ray’s lips, feeling the other return his expression.

   “I feel like a teenager again.” Ray mumbled, matching Gavin’s quiet laugh and burying his face into the crook of the Brit’s neck, littering the heated skin there with gentle bites.

Gavin almost felt disappointed as the scenery outside their own little world went unnoticed. But when Ray moved back up and he locked eyes with those hazel orbs that seemed to hold the world in one glance, he didn’t much mind anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> If you would like to reblog or like this fic on tumblr:
> 
> http://teaandotherstuff.tumblr.com/post/44259818954/a-look-holds-the-universe


End file.
